Talk:Gear
This article needs a major clean up.--Jack Black 02:50, 1 December 2008 (UTC) What the heck happened to the "Casualties" section of the page, why was it deleted? *I'd felt it was unneeded.--Jack Black 01:43, 12 December 2008 (UTC) people might actualy want that up there just in case, or to make the seem article better and be more resourceful, it has nothing to do whether or not people feel it was uneeded, no offense. And it only needs to have major character deaths anyways like kim and tai, ect. *I find it if we put only the major Gears that die. more people we keep on adding every single gear that was named in game/book like how every single bit of dialogue is put under the quotes. But you can on the notable gears list who is still active or KIA.--Jack Black 01:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Well actually i don't care that much anymore so if it's gone i guess it's gone, I was just a bit suprised that all *no information is gone it's all in the History.--Jack Black 01:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC) oh, okay. "Notable Gears" section too long? Does anybody else thnk that the "Notable Gears" section is quite long because there are a lot of un-notable gears in there? Pvt. Gyules is hardly notable for example (indeed his entire purpose in the game is to be just a random death). Some of the "Notable Gears" are even redlinks. Thoughts? --EightyOne (talk) 02:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I kept it since IPs complain. And some of the redlinks I know for a fact their real but i had not get a chance to make an article for them. And mostly I think we should keep it since its a easy way for readers to find other gears.--Jack Black 08:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) new scroll box I will later split it into retire/WIA/MIA/KIA/Active gears.--Jack Black 07:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Here they are all split up. --EightyOne (talk) 01:45, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks 35 and up Most Gears that are 35 years old and up are vets of the Pendulum Wars. pg 381, Jacinto's Remnant. --Jack Black 14:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Gear Helmets If one looks hard enough, most (decapitated, as they all are) dead gears throughout the first and second games are wearing the "B.Carmine" helmet... thus leading me to believe that it is more standard issue than both Anthony's and the other helmet in GoW 2 not worn by either Anthony, Benjamin, or Clay. Out of all the living soldiers seen in Gears of War 2, the majority seem to be wearing B. Carmine's helmet as well (ref: scenes in "Desperation", intro to "Rolling Thunder", generic gears in game). In "Denizens", when you are assisting the squad who is being ambushed (in the same location you hear a female gear saying "gotta stop the bleeding") the sniper of the squad is not wearing a B.Carmine helmet. Thus, to say it is a sniper helmet is a bit too much of an assumption as well. From what I understand, there is no difference or specialization between the helmets whatsoever, it's moreover the gear's specialization (Hence B. Carmine using a sniper rifle) They are either simply variations of the same helmet, or older models mixed with newer models due to the lack of equipment in the human-locust war, however, this is simply my input and not technically canon either. Vielus 20:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm already aware of the three different helmets in GoW 1, but we don't know anything about the COG Armor. But go ahead with the removing of the speculation. --Chairman Jack the Black 20:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Cog Gear Multiplayer Picture Should we go on and put the picture that was released already? Or should we wait for a better quality picture.Sierra A719 06:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Better quality picture . --JacktheBlack 06:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :ok got itSierra A719 06:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know why, but I can't put pictures in. I can't even check the tutorial. Can someone explain it to me so I can put pics in when it's necissary to do so. GVincent 12:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) new scroll box dizzy wallin is an active gear Should somebody put up a picture of the COG Gear from GOW 3 Multiplayer IN the Multiplayer section? GVincent 12:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) By the way, person who said Dizzy is an active gear, you need to put your signature so people don't think that I posted that comment, because I didn't GVincent 12:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Physiology section Power Armor claims? The claim that COG armour is powered/provides extra strength via servos is disproved by the existence of Cole's and the Summer armor, no? (since there are no servos of any kind connecting with the arms, etc) Shouldn't that be removed then from the Physiology section? 19:55, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Mox :Done.--JacktheBlack (talk) 20:02, April 19, 2016 (UTC) WHAT IS THE DATE of release of gears of war 5.